jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
VIP Server
Overview A VIP Server is a Roblox feature for all games that involve a monthly subscription-based service to a private server for a specific game, and the user who is paying for the private server is able to configure its settings for the duration of the subscription. In Jailbreak, renting a private server costs R$200 per month and can be canceled at any time, which still allows the server to remain active until the day that the subscription would renew if it hadn’t been canceled. Usage VIP Servers can be very helpful for grinding cash (that is the main purpose), but quite costly for most people as well. It is recommended to farm as much cash as you can before the server expires. VIP server owners can invite their friends or other players to the server (if they wish) to help them farm cash or perform other tasks, and the owner can kick whoever they want using the in-game Kick button and selecting the desired player‘s name if they want to kick them out of the game. It takes the Jewelry Store and Bank 13 in-game hours to open, unlike in public servers that take 8 in-game hours to open. VIP servers can also have very little lag due to the lack of players, so users won’t have to deal with any glitches (unlike public servers). The small stores take 10 real minutes to replenish their cash each time they get robbed which is the same as public servers. The Museum and Train open up in 7 in-game hours. One other benefit of owning a VIP Server is that you will most likely receive less lag if you are playing with a bad connection or older device. VIP Servers can be sent by, via a link, so that you can share the server to others without them being allowed to join the server manually. In the official Jailbreak Discord Server, you are able to post your VIP Server link in an exclusive channel, if you'd like your channel to be open to the public. Kicking Players Feature The kick feature is a feature for VIP Server owners that allows the owner to kick anyone, including themselves, out of the server. To kick a player, click the "kick" button on the bottom right corner and a white player log should appear on your screen. Click the player you want to kick and the player will be kicked. Note that the player you just kicked's name will still be on the list for some time. The kick feature can be very useful if you don't want any players to interrupt you while you are on your VIP server. The kick feature also prevents players from rejoining your game unless you create a new server. The kicking system was added in the Winter Update. The kick feature was accidentally removed during the Fall 2018 Update and it was brought back the next day. Sometimes, players may troll each other and kick them, and it can be annoying for the people. Trivia * Players can exploit/no-clip in an empty VIP Server if they don’t want to risk getting reported, however, they can still have their data reset if Jailbreak’s exploit detection catches them cheating, or if another player in the VIP Server reports the incident. * asimo3089 recommends players to use a VIP server with a few friends for the best experience and reduced lag, though public servers give you the most action in the game. * People who own VIP servers end up rich very quickly if paired with Bigger Duffel Bag and VIP. This contrasts heavily with public servers since people are usually robbing places all the time resulting in a much longer wait for reopening (with the exception of the Train). * You cannot obtain a keycard in a VIP Server without either pickpocketing a cop or killing a cop. * In the 1 Billion Visits Update, a soccer ball spawns in the middle of the Roblox Logo when the first player logs into the VIP Server, same with new Public Servers, which are rare (unless an update is pushed). * Owners of VIP Servers can kick members. * In the Black Friday Sale 2017, a feature was added by Badimo called "Cinematic Camera." Basically, you can No-Clip in different places. This is only available to VIP Server owners. This was removed in the 2017 Winter Update. * The kick feature can be used to kick yourself. It‘s unknown why you can. If you want to rejoin into your VIP Server, you will need to restart your server but it will let everybody you kicked in the past back in. So, it is not a good idea to kick yourself. * The kick feature was accidentally removed during the Fall 2018 Update, but brought back the next day. Category:Gameplay